Litost
by Lunaticat 'D
Summary: • Drama: El gato en el tejado/Ryōga/Nabiki•"Humor": Fuera de Cámara/Ranma y Akane están hartos del trabajo. •Historia participante del reto Generador de géneros del foro Ranmaniáticos".•
1. El gato en el tejado

**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi... sí, lo sé, qué triste.

 _ **"Historia para el reto generador de géneros, del foro Ranmaniáticos"**_

* * *

 **El gato en el tejado**

 _Koitsuma_

Cada noche él se escabulle entre los árboles, cubierto por las sombras que produce la brillante luna sobre Nerima; sobre los tejados él va, casi sin hacer ruido, con movimientos ágiles; más de una vez tropieza, asustando a los habitantes de la casa en la que se protege del frío, pero cuando éstos asoman la cabeza desaparece, y tras de sí escucha el eco de las voces pronunciar "debe ser un gato".

"Seguramente, es eso lo que soy" se dice el intruso antes de esconderse muy bien en el desván.

¿Porque sigue yendo allí?, no lo sabe a ciencia cierta, la verdad es que nunca tuvo muy en claro el porqué de muchas de las cosas que hacía, se dejaba guiar por el instinto, sus impulsos lo llevaban a cometer estupidez tras estupidez, y ahora está allí, estúpido, volviendo a ese lugar cada vez que puede, aún a sabiendas de que ella ya no está ahí para él, pero… ¿qué podía hacer?, no era más que un animal guiado por sus necesidades; la necesidad imperativa de verle una vez más, de escucharle reír, de observar los ojos teñidos de alegría, pintando sueños e ilusiones dentro de su propio ya roto corazón.

Pero no puede saciar ese deseo, él no se atreve a asomarse por la ventana, mucho menos a bajar y llamar a la puerta, para ser recibido por dos pares de ojos sorprendidos que se compadecen de su desdicha.

De nuevo se siente estúpido, pero no se va, no, estar ahí es reconfortante, porque a lo lejos escucha el sonido de las voces, la suave melodía que lo arrulla mientras duerme, y que, cuando ésta se va, y es reemplazada por el susurro frío y silencioso del viento, comienza a preguntarse qué es lo que está haciendo, y entonces se va, con la promesa de no volver jamás allí, pero por alguna razón desconocida para él, sus pasos siempre lo conducen por el mismo camino, y hacia el mismo lugar.

Se escuchan risas, eso le asusta, el eco de su voz se va perdiendo entre las demás, no le gusta, se intranquiliza, ¿habrán llegado invitados?

Quizás debería bajar, irse ahora que puede… o quizá debería quedarse y esperar a que todos se marchen,sólo para escuchar esa última frase reconfortante al alma "buenas noches", esa frase que suena tanto para él, y entonces podrá largarse de ahí, y seguir siendo el patético animal que es.

"Si tan solo pudiese estar allí dentro" se susurra a sí mismo en la oscuridad, abrazándose las rodillas y escondiendo el rostro, aunque no sabe de quién, quizá del subconsciente, porque sabe lo que dirá a continuación "pero claro que podrías estar ahí, si no fueras tan idiota".

Se abraza aún más fuerte, no quiere escuchar lo que él tenga que decir. Sólo quiere dormir, quiere dejar de pensar, de sentir, y quiere quedarse ahí, como el gato que es.

Es pasada la medianoche, los sonidos de risas y charlas poco a poco se apagan, se escucha la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse, despidiendo a las visitas…

Llegó el momento, él también tiene que irse. Sale del desván con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido y camina a pasos lentos, apenas rozando el techo con las puntas de los pies.

—¡Hola! —se escucha una voz, una voz de mujer que suena conocida, pierde el equilibrio y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no caer estrepitosamente. Está asustado, se queda paralizado en su lugar.

—Baja… ya sé que eres tú.

Las nubes se mueven, y la luz da de lleno en el rostro que le habla, él no sabe si sentirse aliviado o más asustado, es Nabiki Tendō quien lo mira desde el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que interpreta como de satisfacción, y le sabe mal.

No tiene otra opción, con cuidado desciende del tejado, y se posa suavemente frente a ella.

—Así que… —comienza Nabiki, una sonrisa malévola surca su rostro —tú eres el "gato" que vive en el techo de Akane, ¿no?

El aludido se estremece al escuchar ese nombre y, por acto reflejo, mira hacia la ventana de la habitación con persianas cerradas.

—Tranquilo, no nos escucharán, ambos duermen como una piedra —pero el tono de voz tan despreocupado que ella emplea no lo tranquiliza para nada. No se atreve a responder, sólo escucha, preparado para correr en cuanto vea peligro, aunque ya de por sí estar frente a Nabiki resulta peligroso —¿Qué pasa gatito?, ¿te comió la lengua el ratón?

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —pregunta por fin, su mandíbula está apretada y su voz suena dura.

—Te vi —dice ella llanamente —cuando iba llegando… —le señala con el dedo —la pañoleta de tu cabeza .

—Oh

—Sí, bueno, no te culpo… supongo que todos querían estar cerca de alguna manera… Ukyo viene frecuentemente, Shampoo les escribe desde China, pero tú tienes la forma más extraña de hacer las cosas… Mira que espiar a mi hermana…

—¡Yo no la espío! —gruñe enfadado, olvidándose por unos segundos que puede ser descubierto, que está ahí sin haber sido invitado, y que cualquier movimiento en falso le delatará.

—¿Ah no? —Nabiki enarca una ceja, astuta —¿entonces qué es lo que hace un chico de tu edad en el techo de la casa de una pareja?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nabiki? —él se tranquiliza, baja la mirada, sabe que tiene razón, que no está bien, pero sólo es… Que no puede evitarlo —si quieres dinero, no tengo.

—El dinero sería interesante, a cambio de mi silencio —responde la mediana de las Tendō, y, con la voz más seria que nadie jamás ha escuchado, añade —pero aunque te sorprenda, no necesito plata… de hecho, sólo he venido a pedirte que lo dejes.

No puede entenderlo, el joven está aturdido, menea un poco la cabeza, intentando asimilar las palabras, trata de averiguar a lo que se refiere su interlocutora, no se lo pregunta, pero ella aún así responde.

—Deja de venir a casa de mi hermana y Ranma, Ryōga… al menos, deja de hacerlo de esta manera.

Otra vez es estúpido, estúpido y patético. Claro, era lógico, está loco, simple y llanamente loco, y hasta una manipuladora de sangre fría como Nabiki sabe que es peligroso que un loco como él esté cerca de Akane, después de todo, ya le hizo daño una vez…

No sabe qué hacer, quiere escapar, pero sus piernas no le responden… quiere mover los brazos, gritar, maldecir, pero nada de eso pasa… sólo detecta una sensación inusual en las mejillas, está húmedo, y se siente frío.

—Eres un adulto, ¿sabes? —ella desvía la mirada, quiere ser ajena a su dolor, no necesita hacerse partícipe de algo que no le corresponde, y no entiende cómo es que ahora está ahí, metiéndose en algo que no le incumbe, y sin haber dinero de por medio, después de todo, ¿Qué importa si Ryōga vive toda su vida escondido en el desván? —necesitas hacer frente al pasado… ¿Sabes? no fue tu culpa que Ranma quedara ciego.

Ryōga sigue llorando, sollozando, se deja caer sobre la hierba, y se aferra a lo único que se le hace posible, el suelo…

"Claro que fue culpa mía" ― es lo que él se dice― "yo le ataque la última vez, cuando supe que se casaría con Akane, si ella no hubiera llegado… Ranma ahora estaría muerto"

Continúan las lágrimas, pero Nabiki permanecen de pie, observándolo un largo rato, él no sabe cuánto exactamente, siente que han pasado años cuando ella se agacha a su lado.

—Vamos —le dice —levántate

Como puede, ella intenta levantar al chico del suelo, se ve tan mal, le da tanta pena, tanta lastima.

No es que lo conociera muy bien pero, según como lo recuerda, Ryōga siempre parecía tener mucha energía, ahora no es más que una sombra de lo que fue.

—Vamos, debes marcharte de aquí, ¿ok?

No está segura de lo que está haciendo, seguro nadie lo creería aunque lo viera, Nabiki Tendō ayudando a un pobre vagabundo de manera totalmente desinteresada, sonríe, porque le suena a chiste, la simple idea es inverosímil.

Cuando el taxi los deja frente a su apartamento, ella comienza a arrepentirse de haber llevado a Ryōga hasta allí, el chico permanece en estado de shock, sube las escaleras como un autómata y a cada tantos ratos deja escapar un sollozo.

Quizás debería dejarlo en el pasillo y, cuando se recuperara, se marcharía solo, pero no hace eso, ni eso ni tirarlo por la ventana, lo obliga a entrar en la habitación y lo deja en el sofá...él mira fijo al suelo, comienza a sentirse incómoda.

—Ryōga… —le dice en voz baja, su voz ya no suena a burla, ya no está amenazandolo, ya no es indiferente.

Él alza la vista para observarla unos segundos y luego la vuelve a bajar.

—Debo irme a dormir —declara ella, tratando de sonar seria, dura, incluso molesta, pero no lo logra —puedes quedarte por hoy en el sofá sin pagarme renta, pero mañana debes irte ¿ok? —sólo cuando intenta levantarse para irse se da cuenta, algo la detiene, Ryōga está aferrándose a su dedo meñique, y la observa intensamente, no parece dispuesto a soltarla, y a Nabiki la recorre un escalofrío, le da miedo. Intenta liberarse del agarre, pero, a pesar de su condición, él es mucho más fuerte.

—No te vayas —balbucea, apenas se le puede entender algo, ha vuelto a mirar el suelo —quédate.

Y ella no sabe por qué, nunca lo sabrá, pero se queda.

* * *

 _Palabras 1602_

Sí, señoras y señores, acabo de hacer un Ryōga/Nabiki con todas las de la ley(?

Lo siento si es demasiado extraño, demasiado angst, demasiado drama, pero es que así soy, no puedo evitarlo(?

Sé que parece que quedó a medias, pero no podía alargarlo y más o dejaría de ser un drama y se convertiría en un Hurt/Comfort, que bueno, igual que ustedes me quedé con ganas de saber qué pasó(? así que probablemente haga una historia de un par de capítulos con este material y esta pareja, no lo sé.

Cómo sea, tengo que escribir 6 capítulos sobre 6 géneros diferentes, [Yo sé que tú también quieres, déjate llevar y entra al foro Ranmaniáticos, no, no lo busques, el link está en mi perfil] el siguiente me toca "humor", en el cuál soy pésima, a ver que tal me va…

Es todo, ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	2. Fuera de cámara

**Disclaimer;** Personajes de Rumiko bla bla bla. Odio poner esto, ¿alguien más?

 _Nota: Este es un intento fallido de hacer humor, lee bajo tu propio riesgo._

* * *

 **Fuera de cámara.**

* * *

―¡Ranma eres un idiota!

Y así, una vez más, el héroe de Nerima salió despedido por los aires por un certero golpe de su linda prometida.

―¡Corte! ―gritó el director. Los camarógrafos pararon la grabación y se desparramaron en el suelo, y Akane, con su traje de pelea se sentó sobre una silla.

―Uff que cansancio ―dijo secándose el sudor de la frente.

―¿Y lo dices tú? ―se acercó Ranma, llenó de hojas y ramitas, al parecer había caído sobre un arbusto ―¡Yo ya estoy harto de salir volando por todo el set!, ¿cuánto más falta para que termine esto?

―No lo sé ―suspiró Akane ―¡Hey, director! ―el aludido, un hombrecillo de gafas y muy poco cabello sobre la cabeza, dejó su plática con la maquillista y se encaminó hacia ellos.

―Dígame querida Akane

―¿Cuántos episodios más nos quedan por grabar?, dijo que terminaríamos antes del verano…

―Errr.. si bueno, sobre eso ―respondió el director, moviendo los pies con nerviosismo ―verán, pensamos filmar solo 100 episodios, pero ya que tuvimos tanto éxito, hemos decidido alargar la serie un poco más.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritaron Ranma y Akane al unísono.

Ranma, con la cara más roja que un tomate maduro, tomó al hombrecillo por el cuello de la camisa.

―¡¿Y cuándo pensabas decírnoslo director de pacotilla?!

―¡Lo siento!, ¡no me culpen!, ¡es la primera serie que produzco que no hace que el público quiera arrancarse los ojos!

―Bueno, eso es verdad… ―coincidió la pareja

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo en el set, se había abierto un agujero en la pared, y por él, entró Shampoo armada de sus mazos gigantes.

―Nihao!

―Dios, ¿esta chica no sabe usar la puerta? ―se lamentó el director, era la tercera vez esa semana que tendría que mandar a reparar el set.

―Genial, ya llegó ese producto para el cabello de mala calidad ―bufó Akane.

La aludida china (que de china no tenía nada) comenzó a soltar un sinfín de improperios en chino que nadie entendió; el director quiso aprovechar para escapar, pero Ranma volvió a tomarlo de la camiseta.

―Oiga, usted no se va de aquí hasta que resolvamos esto.

―Señor, ¿no podemos terminar con la serie antes?, Ranma y yo podríamos por fin casarnos y ya ―opinó Akane.

―No, no,no. ¡Eso es imposible!... va en contra de la naturaleza de los personajes, ¡decepcionarían a los fans!

―No, yo más bien creo que es lo que están esperando―dijo Ranma con seguridad.

―Oye, yo soy el director aquí, yo sé que es lo que quiere la gente… ¡Quieren series largas e interminables!

―Seguro que sí, por eso todos aman Glee.

―¡Exacto!

― ¡Era sarcasmo! ―gritó Ranma desacomodándole los lentes ―¡Al menos podrías darnos unas vacaciones!

―¿Vacaciones? ―preguntó Shampoo (en chino, por supuesto) lanzándose a los brazos de Ranma, pero Akane la interceptó.

―¡Tú no vienes, cara de espuma!

Y la chica comenzó a hablar chineses sin sentido, otra vez. Y se fue enfadada fuera del set haciendo un gran agujero en la pared… otra vez.

El director suspiró, resignado.

―Vale, ustedes ganan… pero a cambio, ¡grabaremos cien capítulos más! ―y en sus ojos brillaron estrellitas, imaginando la gran fortuna que seguro ganaría.

Al final, Ranma y Akane tuvieron unas vacaciones maravillosas en las playas de Acapulco, y grabaron sólo 50 episodios más; la serie terminó incompleta y el director fue duramente golpeado por la crítica (y por Shampoo, a quien debía el sueldo de dos meses).

―Bah, no importa ―decía el director a su equipo― probemos suerte nuevamente con InuYasha.

* * *

 ** _Palabras 598_**

Bueno, debo admitir que en mi cabeza esto sonaba mejor, pero sólo tenía algunas líneas que considere "graciosas", definitivamente no puedo con el humor… quizás si practico... el cliché que hice me salió bien, o eso creo.

Como sea, aparte de todo eso me atrasé, así que probablemente mañana publique otro capítulo. No sé que me toca y ni quiero saber jhksks

¡Ay del que diga que algo de esto le pareció divertido!; seguramente, terminaré como el pobre director… en fin; nos estaremos leyendo (¡pero jamás otra vez con fics de humor!... por favor :c )


End file.
